percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 8: Girls Night Goes Wrong
The Cyclops were doing a great job fighting the storm spirits while Emiley is still hyped up on party juice. I was force to hide behind the bar with Emiley, Alexia , and Katerina. "Emiley I need you to stay here", I told her. "But I want to party more", she said. "No, besides I don't think Silas will like it if his girlfriend got killed on crazy party juice", I said. "But I want to party", she said angrily. I had no choice but to use a spell to keep her safe. The spell kept her from leaving the some what safety of the bar. "Katerina what's the plan", I asked. "While the Cyclops handle the venti we need to attack each venti when their guard is down", Katerina said. "Wait, where is Kol?", Alexia said. Just then Kol came in wearing Roman battle armor and carrying a pinecone staff. I don't know what it was he was doing but it was working. He was shooting the venti with purple energy that made the monsters go a lil bit crazy. "Attack now!", Katerina said. We ran to our respective targets to eliminate them. I had to use my sonic arrows to do some real damage to them, Alexia went with the old fashion jump on its back and try to crush with your hands move, and Katerina was slashing away with her swords. Just as things were going well it all started to get worse. The Cyclop's that was helping us got destroyed and the remaining venti fused together and made one huge super powerful storm spirit. "Anyone have any plans", Alexia said. "We can party", Emiley suggested. "How long does the effects of that drink last Kol", I asked. "45 minutes to an hour, but we have more important things to worry about, for example the super storm spirit in front of us", Kol said. He was right we needed to focus on this monster before it kills us. The creature started to shoot air blast at us, I created a barrier to save us. "My barrier wont hold, we need a plan", I said. "I have a plan but you must swear on the River Styx or you lose my help forever", Kol said. "A sister of yours is who made my curse and you will free me or I can leave and let you and your friends die". "Are you serious", Katerina shouted at him. "Fine I swear", I said. "Good follow my lead", he said. When my barrier finally broke Kol rushed towards the creatures and so we did the same. The monster started to create a tornado that would finish us off. Kol wasn't afraid at all what I thought was running towards it was really him running around it and towards the bar. "Is it really time for a drink!", I shouted. He grabbed a container filled with his drink Bacchum. "What is your plan?", Alexia asked. "Claudia I want you to carry the drink in a bubble over the creature while the rest of us distract it", he said. "Oh more party drink", Emiley said. "Sure lets do this", I said. I used a spell to carry the liquid in but it isn't easy I must stay focus which is hard with Emiley complaining that there is no party. Kol, Alexia, and Katerina was doing their part with distracting the creature and trying to stop its tornado. When I final manage to get the bubble over its head the others got suck into the tornado. Without any other ideas I dropped the liquid on its head. At first nothing happened but the mini tornado stopped and my friends were safe minus the fact they wanted to throw up, then the monster was started shake and thrash around and flew into the air at jet speed. "Whoa what happened I don't feel so good", Katerina said. "It was the Bacchum, it gave the venti the urge to party somewhere and that's where it is going now", Kol said. "Great lets go find the others but first can you fix Emiley", I said. "Fine, just don't forget our deal", Kol said. Chapter 9: Beach Party Category:Chapter Page Category:Quest for the Lost Scythe Category:Anamantiumninja